


Favorite Camp Activity

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Here have some total filth. Just for you guys!





	Favorite Camp Activity

David looked down smiling at the way his cock looked in Max’s tight hot little mouth opened as wide as it could go drool running down his chin, David reached down to those big glossy eyes wiping the tears pricked at the edge from taking something so big.

“Your doing so good Max.” he moaned praise sliding his hand into the thick curls of the boy.

You could see the smile in Max’s eyes being praised by the man he looked up to his eyes rolled back when he felt the warm fluid hit the back of his throat when David pulled out still cumming it landing on the boy’s eager flushed face some spilling out of his still open mouth.

This was Max’s favorite camp activity. He especially liked what was about to happen next. David sat down on the bed, Max climbed up into his lap. David wiped his cum off Max’s face placing soft kisses on his cheeks and lips.

“Fuck.” Max bit his lip as David slowly pushed his finger into his tight little ass. Max put his small hands on David’s chest leaning forward into the man pressing his own soft tentative kisses onto his neck.

David worked Max slowly waiting for himself to get hard again, he added another finger humming softly at the boys small lingering kisses. How he just let his lips sit on David’s neck. He felt Max rest his head on his shoulder.

“You like my fingers Max?”

The boy nodded gasping. Taking deep breaths of David’s scent, he smelled so good like pine trees and fruity tea. He placed a small hand on David’s face, he leaned down to meet Max’s lips softly gliding his tongue along Max’s lips which parted allowing David access to his soft mouth.

Max pulled away moaning. “David please.”

David smirked. “Impatient.” He whispered in Max’s ear causing a shudder to run though him.

He felt himself getting hard again quickly reaching down to give himself a few good pumps getting fully erect. Reaching for more lube he spread it liberally on his cock, nodding to Max that he could lower himself on now.

Max groaned in pleasure as he felt David’s hard cock push its way into him slowly easing his way down as far as he could.

“Good job baby you took it all this time.”

Max just sat for a moment enjoying how full he felt and how pleased he was for taking all of David’s cock. Then he started to move slowly a blush crossing his face again. David loved that cute little blush paired with those lustful eyes as he looked for reassurance.

“Like this daddy?”

He moaned back enjoying the slow methodic movements “Yeah Max just like that, Good boy”

David kissed Max again slowly starting to thrust up. Placing a hand on the small of Max’s back the other holding his hand. He really started to fuck Max enjoying how accustomed he had become to taking David’s cock.

Max was starting to feel overstimulated but if this was anything like every other time once David starting picking up the pace it wasn’t going to take long. Max moaned out through gasps gripping onto David’s hand.

“Almost done I know it feels good.” David pressed his face into Max’s hair taking a deep breath

“A-ah David! Not so hard.”

“Sorry, you just feel so good.” He moaned directly into Max’s ear.

David eased up a little but quickened his pace again he was almost there, listening to Max’s needy little sounds.

“You want it?” he looked directly into the boy’s green eyes mirroring his own ecstasy.

He nodded mouth partly open. David moved his hand from Max’s placing it on his face slipping his thumb into the boy’s mouth. Max automatically sucked the appendage in his mouth making more needy sounds. David smiled at Max’s eagerness to suck before abruptly stopping his thrust pulling Max closer with the hand still on his back as he filled the boy’s ass with cum overflowing it dripping down David’s shaft.

David pulled himself out, using his shirt to wipe off Max’s legs and himself. Before laying down with him. Max snuggled up to David. This for sure was his favorite camp activity. He drifted off to sleep wrapped in David’s protective arms.


End file.
